


The Boy Next Door

by TheSecretFandom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moves in next door, with a boy just your age. He throws rocks at your window. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

"Y/N! Come downstairs!" Your mom called from the kitchen.

"Why?" You shouted in return. It really wasn’t on your agenda to go out for a ‘family bonding day.’

"A new family just moved into the house next door. We’re going to go welcome them to the neighborhood." You could now hear her footsteps coming up the stairs and toward your room.

You sighed and rolled of your bed. “Okay, Mom. I’m coming.” You opened the door to see her standing, hand poised above the doorknob. “Can we make it quick though?”

"Just come say hi, okay? Then you can leave."

You agreed and threw on You favorite flannel shirt, following you mother down the stairs. It was a short walk over. The house was literally right next door to yours. In fact, if you wanted to, you could almost reach the house from your bedroom window. It was a little close for comfort, but since there hadn’t been anyone living there for the past 4 months, you nearly forgot it was there.

When you stepped onto the front porch it creaked under your weight. Your mom ignored it and went ahead to ring the doorbell. It was a moment before anyone came to the door. You had to stop and wonder if these were the kind of people that liked to be bothered. Lord knows they’ll have to get used to it with your mother living right next door. She’s the kind of neighbor to bring over cookies for no particular reason.

You realized when the door opened that you were wrong. The lady that opened the door had a bright smile on here face and answered with a sing-song voice. “Hello! Can I help you?”

"Oh, no. No, we’re just here to welcome you to the neighborhood and all. We brought you cookies. I hope no one is allergic to chocolate chip?"

"Well, that is very kind of you. Thank you." She smiled as she took the tray of cookies my mother offered.

My mother then proceeded to introduce herself. “And this is my daughter, Y/N.”

"Hi." You managed to say, just hoping you would be allowed to go home soon.

"It’s very nice to meet you. How old are you? You must be nearly the same age as my son. He’s eighteen."

"Yeah, I’m eighteen too."

"How wonderful! It’s a great age, isn’t it?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Now she’s talking to you like she knows me. Like you’re long time family friends or something. You needed to get out of there before something weird happened.

"Michael! Michael come down from your room and say hi to our new neighbors."

A few moments passed. “No!”

"Pause your game and get your ass down here. It will just take a second." She rolled her eyes and turned back to us. "Sorry about that."

"It’s fine." My mother replied.

"I really need to be going anyway…" You suggested, hoping this would be your out. You began to turn around. "I’ll just.."

"Hi." A new voice sounded and you turned to see it belonged to a boy. This must be Michael. His faded green hair was standing up in a million different directions. You didn’t catch his face, because by the time you turned around he was already headed back up the stairs.

"Hi!" You called back, trying to sound sarcastic, when you really just wanted to see his face. It worked and he turned.There was a moment of silence as his eyes searched the scene. You watched him, partly curious as to what he was going to do, but mostly because he was damn attractive.

"Hi." He repeated, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

You didn’t reply to him. You weren’t really into the whole ‘cocky bad boy’ persona, and that is exactly the vibe he was giving off now. You figured now was your time to escape.

"Anyway, as I said, I need to get going." You waved quickly as some sort of formality and dashed out the door, down the porch steps, and across the lawn to your own house. You snatched your car keys off of the table by the door and ran back to the car, which was parked on the street. You didn’t need your mom coming home and confronting you about ‘being rude’ or whatever else she could come up with.

——————

When you returned home you didn’t get the confrontation you expected from your mom. She was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when you sneaked, or attempted to sneak, past her.

"Hi, Sweetie." She said, smiling at me expectantly.

"What?" You asked harshly.

She just shrugged. “Nothing.”

You scowled and marched up to your room. You flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There is a tiny dream catcher hanging from a pushpin in the space above your bed. You’d always liked having that there. It made you feel more secure when you were a kid and had really bad nightmares.

You didn’t think you’d been lying there too long, but already half an hour had past. Sometimes you get stuck in your own world for a moment and it takes a good shake to get you out of it. You began to wonder what pulled you out of it this time? That’s when you noticed the tapping on your window. When you looked over you screamed bloody murder before falling off the side of your bed. On the other side of the window was the boy next door, Michael. Throwing what seemed to be tiny pebbles.

From his spot within his house his window gave a great view of your bedroom and, from the looks of it, you had a pretty great view of his too.  
Suddenly, a knock came from your door and you screamed again.

"Are you okay in there, Y/N?" It was your mom

"Jesus, Mom! You scared the crap out of me." You put a hand on your chest and leaned back against the side of your bed. "I’m fine." Her footsteps faded away and you heard the tapping on your window again. When Michael saw you look up he instantly held up a little paper sign.  
'HI!'

You gave him a look as if to say what the fuck, but he didn’t catch on. He just held up a finger and began furiously scribbling on a clean sheet of paper.

'Why'd you run away earlier?'

You snatched a notepad off of your desk. Did it really have to be the one with the kitten on it? You quickly wrote back.

'I don't know'

'Yeah you do…' You both paused for a moment. Michael just looked at you and cocked his head. 'Tell me! Unless it's like private or something..'

'Do I have to?'

He smiled. ‘YES’

'I left because you seemed cocky'

He frowned when he read this. You actually felt sort of bad about it now. He hadn’t really done anything wrong. It was just that stupid little smirk. That smirk that was creeping onto his face now.

'Really? I'm not… you know. I'm just a loser that stays home all the time.'

'Haha me too'

'Wanna be losers together?' He smiled through the short space between you. He cheeks were just a little red. The perfect shade of blush.

'I think we already are'

'Is it because we're writing messages when we're 6 feet away from each other?'

You shrugged. Michael stood and reopened his window, breaking one of two barriers between you. He pointed to you and then up, signaling you to open your window as well. You did.

————

You continued to talk every night. Learning more about each other as time went on. Most days you’d sit with the windows open, but on cold and rainy nights you had to write messages like you had the first night.

"Can I come over?" Michael asked one cool spring night.

"Michael, I’ve told you before… my parents don’t let me have boys in my room." It wasn’t as if your parents didn’t like Michael. They knew that you’d started dating. You’d had him over to hang out before, but he’s never seen your bedroom from anywhere other than through the window.

He smirked at you. “They don’t need to know.” His eyes locked on yours, his gaze so powerful you had to look away.

"Yeah, as if they aren’t going to see you walk in the door." You rolled your eyes. Michael just wasn’t a sneaky person.

"I wasn’t going to come through the door. That’d be too obvious."

Michael stood and walked out of sight. You could hear shuffling and a few thumps as he dropped something on the floor.

"Michael.. what the hell are you doing? What do you have planned?"

"Aha!" He shouted suddenly and returned to the window. In his arms he held a ladder that couldn’t be more than four feet tall.

"What? No! Michael, no."

"Why not?" He smiled. Waving off your concern as if he did this all the time. He stuck his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and pulled up on the top. With little effort, the short ladder increased to one nearly eight feet tall.

"I don’t want you to kill yourself. Michael!" You warned.

"I won’t! Don’t worry, Y/N. Just… back up a little if you could."

Despite every bit of common sense you had, you backed away. Michael lifted the ladder to rest between your two windows. “Come hold the end, babe. It’ll be safer that way.”

"Michael, I swear… if you kill yourself doing this I’ll never forgive you."

"It’s only 12 feet to the ground. I’m not going to die even if I did fall, which I won’t. Just hold on."

You grabbed the end of the ladder and gripped it so tight your knuckles turned white. Michael slowly lifted himself onto his end of the ladder, placing his hands on a rung nearly halfway across the gap. It’s not far. You lived in an older part of town, where they built all of the houses close together. Your windows were only about six feet apart. He crawled a little closer, looking up at you carefully. When his hands reach the step just inside your window he smiled. He inched just a bit closer and gave you a quick peck on the lips. “Told you not to worry.”

"Michael…" You sighed. When he finally got his feet planted on the ground you let go of the ladder. "You scared the shit out of me."

"It’s okay, Y/N." Michael grabbed you around the shoulders and pulled you into his chest. You nuzzled your head into his shoulder. He stuck a finger under your chin to lift your face to him. His soft palm spread across your cheek, warming you. "I made it." He crashed his lips against yours. His hands traveled over your shoulders and down your arms. He let his fingers intertwine with yours for a moment before letting his hands travel to the dip in your lower back. He traced shapes on the bare skin under your shirt.

"Michael." You whispered, goosebumps racing up your body.

"What, babe?" He finally brought his hands to rest on your hips and pulled you into him, kissing down your neck.

Your mouth fell open. You let your hands reach up into his hair, letting your fingers curl around his soft locks. “Nothing, Mikey. This just… feels so good.”

"I know. Feels good for me too." You felt him smile against your skin as he moved his hips against yours. It was a weird feeling. You’d never been this close with a guy before, not even your previous boyfriend, so all of this was new to you.

Michael’s thumbs were rubbing circles on your hips before moving up to your waist, taking your shirt with them. He pinched the hem of your top and began lifting it up and over your head, leaving you in only your bra and pajama bottoms.

Michael kissed your lips again placed his hands over the top of yours. He led your hands slowly to the bottom of his shirt, hooking your fingers under and letting your fingers drag over his skin as you pulled your hands up. His arms lifted high over his head as you pulled his shirt over his head, his hair sticking up straighter as you did so.

As soon as the shirt was thrown safely in the corner a pair of soft lips were on yours again and Michael was pushing you back towards the bed. Your legs hit the edge of your bed, collapsing beneath you as you fell backwards onto your bed. Michael climbed over you as you shuffled up, your head finding the pillow. You lay perfectly still as Michael slowly crawled up and hovered over your half naked body.

"You’re so beautiful, Y/N." His voice a whisper.

"You’re not bad yourself." You replied, a smirk evident on your lips.

Michael scrunched up his eyes, trying to look angry and failing miserably. “You little…” Before he could finish his lips were on yours again. Now his hands were on the waistband of your pants, pulling down slowly. He dipped down your body, leaving a trail of kisses down. On your throat, between your breasts, at the curve of your waist,just over your hip, at the very top of your panties, where fabric meets skin.

"Michael…" You moaned. Your hands began to shake as you reached for him. Desperately needing to feel his skin against your fingertips again.

"You okay?" His eyes were dark, clouded with lust. But there was something else too. Something like love, but that couldn’t be it. There was no way Michael could possibly love you, but it was nice to pretend he did.

"It’s just… Mikey." You didn’t know how to say what you knew you needed to.

"What is it? Tell me." He spared a hand to tangle with yours. "I’m not doing anything until you tell me what’s wrong."

"I-I’ve never…done anything before." Your eyes teared up at the mere thought of Michael thinking you were some ridiculous child. "I’ve only ever kissed a boy before." A tear slipped out and down your cheek. The traitor.

"Oh, Y/N." Michael swiped a finger over your cheek, ridding it of the wayward tear. "I know… we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. It’s totally up to you. I mean… I really really want to, but I can wait if you want to wait.” He kissed your forehead, nose, lips.

"No… no, I want to. I really want to. I just wanted you to know. To be careful. And, you know, go slow.”

"I wouldn’t dream of it any other way." He smiled. You knew he was trying to reassure you. It was working.

Without any sort of warning, you pulled Michael to meet your lips. Pressing for a moment and releasing him. “I’m ready, Michael. But we have to stay quiet. My parents’ bedroom is just below mine.”

"Don’t worry, babe. Wasn’t planning on breaking the bed our first time anyway." Michael replied with a smirk.

You slapped his shoulder playfully and poked him in the ribs. “Just get on with it, Mikey.”

"Ooh begging. You’re getting dirty now, babe.”

"I’m getting this close to pushing you out that window.”

"Okay, okay." He said, a laugh on his lips. "I’m done." He proved so by shimmying out of his sweatpants, reaching into his pocket before discarding them at the end of the bed. In his hand he held what looked to be, and you could only assume, was a condom.

"Planning on this happening were you?"

"Had it just in case." You must have looked unbelieving because he added. "Okay, I was hoping."

"You’re cute." You giggled.

"You’re cuter… now shh. I’m about to make you mine."

"And you mine, right?"

His face was so close your lips brushed each other. “Of course.”

Michael’s lips were on yours. Tongue entering your mouth and lips sliding slowly over yours. Long, slightly calloused, fingers trailed up your side and reached behind you. He was trying to get your bra off. Fingers fumbling with the hooks in the back.

"Y/N…" He whined. "What the fuck kind of death trap is this contraption?"

"They call them booby traps for a reason, babe.” You replied, reaching back to undo the hooks. “Men just can’t figure them out.” Your slowly slid our arms through the straps and released your breasts.

"Holy shit." Micheal moaned, breaths speeding up. His hand moved to cup your breast. His breath was hot on your neck as he moved his delicious mouth down your neck to cover your chest with open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm-Michael…fu-fuck." You moaned. You couldn’t handle it. The only contact you were getting was on your chest and… you needed more. You hadn’t prepared to be this needy, but you were. "Do something."

Michael peeked up at you, looking offended. “I thought I was.”

"More, Mikey. More.”

"Fuck, Y/N. Don’t do this to me. You’re sure you want this? Because I don’t know how I’d stop once I start." His cheeks were red, lips puffy, breaths catching in his throat.

"I’m fucking ready, okay? Get on with it."

"We agreed on going slow, babe. I don’t want to hurt you." Even as he said this, his fingers were dipping under the fabric of your panties, pushing them further down your thighs until they were able to slip off. Michael followed them down, pulling them off with his teeth before situating himself between your legs. He grabbed one of your hands, pressing against the bed to keep his balance, the other hand moving down. He grabbed your knee and yanked it to cross over behind him, then trailed up your thigh. He was getting closer and closer, but stopped before he reached his destination. "Slow, okay?"

You nodded, every breath you took made you ready scream, but you knew you couldn’t.

A finger pressed against you, slowly pressing into you.

"Ohhh,shit. Oh my God, Michael." You moaned. You reached for him, wanting to get a handle on something real, but he was too far away. You simply grabbed tightly onto a pillow and held on.

"I’m gonna put in another, okay?"

"Mhmm…Oh!" Your back arched as another finger entered you. It was almost too slow. His fingers moving in and out, curling every so often. You almost didn’t notice when he added a third finger, you were too lost to the world.

You were a moaning mess when suddenly you were empty again. “Wha-?”

"You’re ready, babe. I know you are." Michael let go of the hand he’d been holding and moved both to the waist of his boxers. You’d forgotten that he wasn’t completely naked yet.

"Stop teasing me, Michael. Just take your fucking underwear off." You decided to best option would be to help him. You placed your hands over his a began sliding the underwear down. Now you understood why he’d been so slow. You realized how nervous you actually were, but there was no going back now. Not that you’d want to. You slid his underwear as far down as you could get it, his dick springing out. As Michael kicked his boxers off the end of the bed, making it now a set of underwear at the end of the bed, you grabbed the condom that was laying in wait just next you. Using your teeth you ripped it open. Acting more on instinct than any sort of experience, you pulled your boyfriend closer to you and rolled the condom onto him.  
"Fuck." Michael moaned, his voice just a breath. "I’ve been waiting a long time for you to touch me there."

"Ditto." For a moment, everything was silent. Michael was sitting between your legs, which were resting behind him. "Do it, Michael. I’m ready and so are you. What are you waiting for?"

He smiled. “You’re so beautiful.” His lips crashed into yours distracting you from everything that was happening. His hard cock lined up at your entrance and slowly he began pushing in.

"Ahh!" You breathed. Michael stopped. It was hurting you and he knew it. He didn’t move again. Just kissed your lips, breathing the same air as you. "Move." You moaned.

Michael pushed in further, until he was all the way in. Tears sprang to your eyes, but you held them in. You didn’t need to scare Michael. He pulled out a little. As the pain subsided, immense pleasure replaced it. Tingles were running up and down your body, making it hard to breathe.  
"I’m good, Michael. It feels good, so fucking good."

He didn’t seem to get the hint. He still wasn’t moving. You hooked your legs behind him, pushing him in all the way again. A moan escaped his lips and yours, and he started moving. He started out slow, but his pace soon picked up. He was pounding into you and with each nudge you let out a filthy moan,

"Fuck, Y/N. You’re killing me. Holy fu-" You stopped his voice when you ran a hand through his soft hair, pulling his face to meet with your breasts. He sucked on each of them, never slowing his pace inside of you.

"Shit, Mikey… I’m gonna-I’m close. I can’t hold on much longer."

"Just hold it a little longer, I’m almost there." He pounded in a few more times. "Oh, shit fuck fucking fuck. I’m there. I’m there. I’m there!"

You let go when he did. Both of your orgasms washing over you as he slowed inside of you, pumping in only a handful of times before stopping completely. He pulled out and you released your hold on him. He removed the condom and discarded it in the wastebasket near your bed.  
You watched his flushed face with interest. You would never be able to forget this night. The night you lost your virginity to the boy next door. It was like some modern day teen romance film.

"That was fucking awesome." Michael mumbled into your neck as he pulled you to his chest. "Emphasis on the fucking."

"So you’re staying to cuddle then?" You traced a finger over his bare chest.

"Of course I’m staying to fucking cuddle." He replied, not harshly, but as if it were obvious. "I’m not a fuck and run kind of guy. It has to mean something, you know? I’ve never known someone who meant as much to me as you do."

"Not even your other girlfriends?" You asked, suddenly you were unreasonably jealous of all of the previous girl Michael has slept with.

"When I said no one, I meant it. I love you, Y/N." He pressed his lips to your temple.

"You’re just saying that because we just had sex."

"I am not!" He said, a little too loudly.

"SHH!"

"Well, I’m not. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now. I’m not just saying that because we just had sex. I’m saying it because we just made love. What better way to tell you I love you than to show you at the same time. I love you, Y/N. I hope you love me too."

"I do." You smiled. "I love you, Michael. I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

"Me either." He whispered, voice getting softer and softer.

"Wait. What?" You sat up suddenly, wincing when you remembered what you’d just done. "First time? You mean my first time, right? Or ours?"

His eyes widened. “Well, there is that. And then there is also my first time. With anyone.”

"You’re a virgin?" You asked, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"I was a virgin an hour ago. Just like you."

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"I didn’t want you to be scared. I thought you might be more nervous if you knew I’d never done any of this before. Now shh, I just wanna cuddle before I have to go."

"You could stay." Michael glanced you and cocked his head to the side. "My parents are asleep, and they don’t check on me before going to work. You could stay here and no one but us two would have to know."

"I’d love that." He pulled you closer to him and you both let your eyes close. You were drifting off to sleep, with hands and legs intertwined. Lazy kisses placed wherever they could reach. Consciousness slipping away.

"You know," Michael whispered. "I like your bedroom way more from the inside."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this check out my tumblr (http://thonglesslukes.tumblr.com/writing) More writing there. There is soon to be more up here as well.


End file.
